The present invention relates to a connector body for a retrofit arrangement to attach leads to compressor motor terminals as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,048,233 and 6,565,393, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector body which, overall, provides a non-conducting body while also having the advantage of a larger electrical contact area.
One advantage of the present invention is that it avoids the need for extensive cleaning up of the compressor posts that can become seriously pitted with significant carbon residue. The present invention avoids this cleaning step by providing an effectively greater conducting contact surface area by virtue of the fact that now all contacting surfaces are conducting. Thereby, the current per surface area is reduced and avoids the need for substantial amounts of contact surface cleaning.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the conducting central section has a transient thermal capacity to minimize thermal temperature swings because there is still some electrical resistance between the compressor post and the retrofit arrangement even with an effectively doubled contact surface area which reduces resistance by about one-half.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.